Opale sur funérailles
by Billie Jane
Summary: Qui aurait pu penser la mort ainsi ? Ennemis et amis mélangés sont contraints de rester dans la même pièce. Est-ce l'enfer, l'attente d'une vie meilleure ou autre chose ? Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu... Kol/Bonnie, Klaus/Caroline, Elena/Elijah/Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

**Opale sur funérailles**

Résumé: Qui aurait imaginé que la mort était ainsi ? Ennemis et amis mélangés et contraints de vivre dans la même pièce : est-ce l'enfer, l'attente d'une vie meilleure ou autre chose ? Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu... Certains l'auront remarqué, il s'agit bien d'un remix de Huit clos, de Sartre, écrit à ma façon.

Comme promis, voilà le Kennett que je préparais. Ceci est une histoire en cours d'ébauche depuis un moment, et il fallait que je poste le début avant le nouvel épisode de jeudi pour… quelques raisons x)

J'ai déjà une fiction en parallèle, ce qui est pour moi une motivation dans l'écriture. Plus il y a de choses à faire, plus je suis efficace.

Les pairings que je propose : Kol / Bonnie, Klaus/ Caroline, Elena/Elijah/Katherine.

_Ce que vous pouvez décider : Avec qui Elijah doit-il finir ? Voulez-vous que d'autres personnes interviennent dans l'histoire ?_

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction où plusieurs intrigues se mêlent, j'espère que ça va bien donner...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : De l'autre côté_.

* * *

Katherine entra dans la pièce au plafond haut, suivie du garçon de chambre, et jeta un regard circulaire autour d'elle. C'était un salon de style second empire avec trois fauteuils qui encadraient une cheminée surmontée d'un bronze.

-Un peu démodé, non? lança t-elle d'un ton monocorde.

-Vous vous y ferez, répondit le garçon.

Katherine hocha la tête, les lèvres retroussées en un pli amer et se mit à faire le tour de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune glace, aucune fenêtre, la pièce était éclairée par plusieurs lampes électriques suspendues aux murs ainsi qu'un lustre accroché au centre, entre les fauteuils.

-Pas de glace, pas de fenêtre, pas de cuisine, naturellement … commenta t-elle à voix basse, mais où est la salle de bain ?!

-Vous voulez rire ?

-Non non je suis très sérieuse, soupira Katherine, et pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu garder mon shampoing, mon gel douche, ma brosse à dent, ma…

-Et voilà, dit le garçon, voilà la dignité humaine qui vous revient, c'est formidable.

-Je ne suis pas humaine, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-C'est vrai, admit le garçon, mais les créatures telles que vous conservent des réflexes proprement humain, je me trompe ?

Katherine hocha à nouveau la tête et pinça les lèvres en lui lançant un regard agacé.

-Sûrement, mais je n'aime pas du tout le ton condescendant que vous employez. On n'a pas gardé les moutons ensemble, je vous signale.

Le garçon sourit simplement en levant légèrement les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Là ! Là ! Excusez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, tous les clients posent les mêmes questions. Après celle de la salle de bain vient celle des produits et de la fameuse brosse à dent. Mais, pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas réfléchir ? Pourquoi vous brosseriez vous les dents?

-Ça évite l'haleine de chacal, rétorqua Katherine.

-Vous ne vous salissez pas ici.

Katherine croisa les bras, haussant un sourcil.

-Soit. Pas de salle de bain. Pas de lit non plus, parce qu'on ne dort pas, c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

La belle soupira et alla se laisser tomber sur le fauteuil de gauche, l'air atterré.

-Alors c'est la vie sans coupure, on ferme les yeux, mais on ne dort pas. L'esprit est toujours éveillé. J'ai passé toute ma vie à fuir … ça. Et pourtant, m'y voilà. Je pensais que l'_autre côté_ était sur terre, je me trompais.

-Vous êtes sur terre, répondit le garçon.

-Je dirais surtout que je suis en cage.

-Votre situation est spéciale.

-Spéciale ? Et en quoi l'est-elle ?

Le garçon sourit. C'était un sourire simple, aimable mais peu expressif.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous répondre.

Katherine soupira d'agacement et croisa les jambes.

-Il fait jour ?

-Voyez, lui répondit le garçon, les lampes sont allumées.

-C'est ça, votre jour ? demanda Katherine en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, et dehors ?

-Dehors ?

-Derrière les murs, crétin !

Le garçon ne se formalisa pas de l'insulte, réagissant comme si elle s'était adressée à lui de façon normale.

-Un couloir, et d'autres chambres. Elles sont vides à cet étage. Très peu de gens sont dans votre situation.

Katherine fit claquer sa langue contre son palais pour manifester son agacement. Le garçon ne faisait qu'évoquer sa situation sans vouloir en parler. On aurait dit qu'il prenait plaisir à lui rappeler chaque seconde son ignorance.

-Bon, et où est l'interrupteur ?

-Il n'y en a pas.

-On ne peut donc pas éteindre ?!

-La direction peut couper le courant, mais ce n'est jamais arrivé à cet étage.

-Et si je prends le bronze et que je le balance sur une lampe électrique au mur, dit Katherine, elle s'éteindra ?

-Le bronze est trop lourd.

Katherine décroisa les jambes et se leva, redressant le menton d'un air hautain. Elle s'approcha de la cheminée et prit le buste de bronze entre ses doigts pour essayer de le soulever. Elle fut surprise de constater que la statue de ne décolla même pas d'un seul millimètre. La belle jeta un coup d'oeil ahuri au garçon de chambre qui observait la scène d'un air neutre, et tenta de mettre plus de force pour tenter de bouger le buste, mais rien.

-Il est trop lourd, en effet, remarqua Katherine avec une moue déçue tout en le lâchant.

-Eh bien, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais vous laisser.

Le garçon fit un mouvement vers la porte comme pour se retirer mais Katherine se précipita vers lui en criant :

-Attendez !

En une demi-seconde à peine, elle se trouvait à côté de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait conservé la possibilité de se déplacer à vitesse vampirique même si, dans une pièce comme celle-ci, ça ne devait pas avoir grande utilité.

-Oui ?

-Je …

Katherine regarda autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose à dire. En réalité, elle ne voulait pas être laissée seule mais elle se doutait bien que c'est ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard : elle était condamnée. Heureusement, quelque chose sur le mur, près de la porte, attira son attention.

-C'est une sonnette là?! Je peux vous sonner quand je veux et vous êtes obligé de venir ?

-En principe, oui. Mais elle est capricieuse. Il y a quelque chose de coincé dans le mécanisme.

Voulant vérifier par elle-même, Katherine tendit la main et appuya sur le bouton. Une sonnerie retentit alors.

-Elle marche ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement.

-Elle marche, confirma le garçon en appuyant à son tour dessus, mais ne vous emballez pas, ça ne va pas durer. Allons, je m'en vais.

Katherine lui attrapa le bras de nouveau.

-Tout de suite ?!

-Je dois chercher les autres.

-Vous disiez que les gens dans ma situation étaient rares…

Le garçon ne répondit pas quitta la pièce sans que Katherine ne puisse le suivre, mais elle ne chercha pas à le retenir cette fois car il comptait ramener quelqu'un d'autre pour être avec elle et avec un peu de chance, cette personne serait moins ennuyeuse que lui.

Elle essayait de ne pas penser à la gravité de sa situation, car oui, elle était morte. Si elle s'écoutait, elle se laisserait tomber au sol et pleurerait toutes les larmes de son corps mais à quoi bon ?

Et puis, on allait lui ramener de la compagnie, elle n'affronterait pas cette épreuve seule. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et attendit patiemment en regardant autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas d'horloge accrochée au mur, pas de réveil, et sa montre lui avait été retirée. Elle était peut-être sur terre, mais elle était coupée de tout ce qui pouvait s'y référer, même le temps. La pièce en elle-même semblait venir d'un autre monde.

Et Katherine attendait toujours en silence. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle s'était assise, une heure ? Une journée ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir. C'était ça, la vie sans coupure. Mais s'il n'y avait pas d'horloge, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait pas de temps ? Ou que le temps n'avait plus de signification là où elle était?

Et alors qu'elle attendait toujours, perdue dans ses réflexions, elle commença à prendre peur. Le garçon avait dit qu'il ramenait d'autres personnes mais il avait également dit qu'ils y avaient plusieurs chambre. Et si les autres personnes étaient réparties dans les autres chambres ? Et si elle était destinée à rester seule?

Elle se leva d'un bond et se jeta presque sur la sonnette.

-Garçon ! hurla t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton.

La sonnette ne marchait pas et Katherine s'acharna dessus en appelant toujours :

-Garçon ! Garçon !

Elle délaissa la sonnette et tapa des poings sur la porte.

-S'il-vous-plait !

Au bout d'un long moment, elle arrêta de taper et retourna s'assoir en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. La porte s'ouvrit alors et le garçon entra, suivi d'une autre femme.

-Vous m'avez appelé ? demanda t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Katherine redressa la tête pour répondre mais son regard s'arrêta sur…

-Caroline ?! s'exclama t-elle, étonnée.

La blonde avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte et était donc apparemment toute aussi surprise que la brunette.

-Toi ? souffla t-elle.

Caroline n'avait pas vraiment une tenue appropriée à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver : elle portait une jolie robe blanche parsemée de quelques fleurs et des escarpins marrons. Un serre-tête de la même couleur ornait sa belle chevelure dorée et une ceinture marron qui lui était assortie mettait sa fine taille en valeur. La belle se tourna alors vers le garçon, passant de la stupeur à la fureur en l'espace d'une seconde à peine.

-Je croyais que je n'étais pas en enfer ! attaqua t-elle.

-Mais vous n'y êtes pas, répondit le garçon dont la neutralité et le calme étaient en train d'être mis à l'épreuve par la blondinette.

-Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, ELLE, HEIN ? répliqua Caroline en agitant les bras

-Votre situation est…

-Spéciale, acheva Katherine avec exaspération, toujours tranquillement installée sur son fauteuil.

Caroline tapa du pied, les poings levés près de son visage comme si elle se retenait de frapper.

-Vous dites que c'est pas l'enfer, mais elle, elle va ME FAIRE VIVRE un enfer ! En quoi c'est différent ?

Caroline poussa un long soupir, laissant tomber ses mains le long de son corps et se mit à faire les cent pas en grognant de rage. On aurait dit qu'elle était à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux.

-"_Vivre_"… répéta le garçon avec ironie.

La blonde s'arrêta et pointa un doigt accusateur sur lui. Elle faisait de grands efforts pour ne pas exploser et il ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

-Vous, FERMEZ-LA !

Le garçon hocha poliment la tête.

-Puisque vous n'avez plus besoin de moi …

Le garçon s'éclipsa discrètement tandis que Caroline poussait encore des rugissements de rage.

-Ça ne m'enchante pas d'être avec toi non plus, rétorqua Katherine, alors arrête ton cinéma, tu vas nous donner la migraine.

Caroline, ne l'écoutant pas, posa les mains sur ses propres joues comme pour vérifier sa température.

-Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un terrible cauchemar ! dit-elle avec espoir, je vais me réveiller, je vais…

-Attends ! dit Katherine en levant une main pour lui intimer le silence, j'ai un scoop pour toi : il n'y a pas de salle de bain. Maintenant, tu peux faire une crise cardiaque si tu veux.

Caroline écarquilla à nouveau les yeux et fit un tour complet sur elle-même, affolée.

-Pas de …

La blonde avait l'air si apeurée et si perdue que Katherine ne put s'empêcher de la prendre en pitié:

-C'est parce qu'on ne se salie jamais ici, en fait. On ne dort pas, et je pense qu'on n'a jamais soif non plus.

Elle pensait apaiser Caroline en disant cela mais la belle blonde semblait toujours au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Ma brosse à dent… ma brosse à cheveux… mon après-shampoing… ma crème de jour... mes… mes vêtements ! Ils ne m'ont pas autorisé à en prendre d'autres, se lamenta t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil en face de Katherine.

Caroline était affalée, si mal assise qu'elle paraissait en réalité allongée. Le visage dévasté, elle poursuivit :

-On est dans une espèce de salon totalement moche avec la statue de bronze d'un type qui l'est tout autant. On est contrainte de vivre ensemble et on n'a même pas de lit douillet, ni de salle de bain, ni de…

Caroline s'interrompit soudainement, son regard attiré par quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce.

-N'est-ce pas une penderie que je vois là ?! s'exclama t-elle

Elle se rua dessus à vitesse vampirique et l'ouvrit brusquement, pleine d'espoir. La penderie possédait plusieurs étagères mais toutes était vides, sauf la plus basse qui contenait deux objets : un bracelet en argent et un foulard beige. Caroline prit ce dernier dans sa main, surprise de sa découverte.

-C'est mon foulard, ça, dit-elle en exposant le tissus à la vue de Katherine.

La brunette ne bougea pas de sa place mais se redressa un peu, décollant son dos du fauteuil en observant l'écharpe avec intérêt.

-Comment ça s'est trouvé là ?

-J'en sais rien, marmonna Caroline, perdue.

Katherine observa alors le contenu de la penderie derrière Caroline et constata qu'en dehors de ça, elle était vide. Elle serait donc contrainte de garder son pull décolleté ivoire, son jean et ses bottes à talon marrons jusqu'à la fin: c'était vraiment déprimant.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, laissant entrer trois hommes et Katherine retint de justesse un hurlement de panique en les reconnaissant tandis que Caroline était bien trop stupéfaite pour avoir une quelconque réaction.

Kol et Elijah Mikaelson découvraient la pièce du regard tandis que celui de Klaus s'était arrêté sur Caroline. Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'hybride et la blonde recula d'un pas, sa respiration s'étant un peu accéléré, preuve qu'elle était sur le point de faire une crise d'angoisse.

-Je croyais que les êtres comme nous n'avaient pas le droit au paradis, commenta Klaus d'un ton charmeur.

Le regard de Kol fit alors quelques aller-retours entre les deux femmes tandis qu'Elijah scrutait Katherine les yeux légèrement plissés. L'ainé était perturbé de se retrouver dans un tel endroit, en compagnie du double, mais il le cachait bien.

-C'est effectivement le cas, répondit le garçon de chambre qui sembla émerger derrière eux.

-Monsieur, dit Caroline en brandissant l'écharpe, pourquoi y avait mon foulard dans la penderie ?!

En fait, elle essayait de faire diversion avec son esprit, car si elle s'attardait sur la pensée de Katherine et Klaus réunis sous le même toit qu'elle, elle allait certainement mourir une seconde fois. Le garçon jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'écharpe avant d'expliquer.

-Un objet personnel vous accompagne dans la mort. C'est comme ça.

Caroline jeta un coup d'oeil à la penderie : d'autres objets étaient apparus. Masculins, cette fois: une chemise, une cravate et une ceinture noire.

-Bah c'était déjà le cas de toute façon, non ? On nous a autorisé à garder nos vêtements sur nous, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Katherine, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt vu que Klaus tournait un regard ahuri vers elle, semblant la remarquer pour la première fois.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici, celle-là ?! s'exclama t-il, furieux.

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu remarques ta grande copine, toi ? ironisa Kol.

Katherine tenta de se rassurer à l'idée qu'étant déjà morte, Klaus ne pouvait plus grand chose contre elle.

-Tais-toi, siffla Klaus à l'adresse de son frère, menaçant.

Kol lui lança un sourire insolent mais ne répondit rien, car Elijah était déjà en train de les sermonner :

-Écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Ne trouvez-vous pas cette situation étrange ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ensemble?

-C'est clair que j'aurais pu m'en passer ! cria presque Caroline, qui semblait s'être un peu remise de ses émotions.

-Je me demande surtout comment je suis mort, lança Kol, vous vous souvenez de quelque chose, vous ?

Tous s'observèrent d'un air perplexe. Oui, ils se souvenaient des récents évènements, c'était un fait. Mais aucun d'eux n'était capable de dire _comment_ ils avaient bien pu mourir. La seule certitude qu'ils avaient, c'était qu'ils étaient bel et bien morts.

La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et une autre personne entra dans la pièce, la tête basse, et la première à la remarquer fut Caroline qui alla littéralement se jeter dans ses bras en criant :

-ELENA !

La blonde tint son amie fermement contre elle, et le trop plein d'émotion qu'elle venait de ressentir en si peu de temps fit qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, bien que cela fusse de façon étrange : son corps était secoué de sanglots mais les larmes ne coulaient pas de ses yeux. Elena caressait doucement le dos de Caroline mais ne pleurait pas, étant bien trop abattue et choquée pour ça.

-Elena… articula Caroline entre deux sanglots, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraitre, je suis contente que tu sois là avec moi !

-Je suis contente qu'on soit ensemble aussi, Caroline, dit Elena d'une voix éteinte.

Le regard hostile que Klaus avait précédemment jeté à Katherine s'adoucit aussitôt face à la détresse de Caroline et il reporta son attention sur la pauvre blondinette qui avait du mal à encaisser ce qui était en train de leur arriver. Quand la porte se referma une ultime fois, Klaus, Kol, Elijah et Katherine réalisèrent immédiatement deux choses : la première était que le garçon de chambre avait encore disparu et la seconde était qu'une autre personne venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Caroline renifla et relâcha Elena, c'est alors qu'elle la remarqua également :

-Bonnie ? s'étonna t-elle.

La sorcière les observait tous tour à tour le visage sombre. Son regard défaitiste était empreint d'un savoir que eux ne possédaient pas, vu qu'ils étaient encore plongés dans l'ignorance de leur situation.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle alors, j'ai échoué.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déplu, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis. Bises à vous._


	2. Chapter 2

**Opale sur funérailles**

_Coucou les gens ! Un grand grand graaand merci pour vos reviews encourageantes, super sympa et qui me refilent un stress pas possible tant j'ai peur de vous décevoir.  
_

**Rappels**_**: Kennett, Klaroline et Katherine/Elijah/Elena (à vous de choisir avec qui il doit finir)**_**_  
_**

Beaucoup s'interrogent au sujet de cette fameuse pièce, et des hypothèse vont bien sûr émerger mais leur validité n'est pas prouvé. Il va de soi que vous connaitrez les réponses beaucoup plus tard, parce que si on ne ménage pas de suspense, c'est pas cool ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Prise de bec sur fond de désespoir._

* * *

_-Je suis désolée, j'ai échoué._

Bonnie venait de s'adresser à ses deux amies qui l'observaient avec tristesse. Elena fit un pas vers elle, la gorge nouée.

-C'est moi qui suis désolée Bonnie, c'est de ma faute si tu es là…

Bonnie secoua la tête avant de regarder le sol.

-Je n'étais pas assez puissante.

Caroline tapa du pied, elle essayait tant bien que mal de jouer la carte de l'agacement, ce qui lui évitait d'éclater en sanglot une nouvelle fois.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute! Le remède n'existe pas, Bonnie ! On s'est tous fait avoir !

-C'était un guet-apens pour vampire, renchérit Katherine avec colère, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas trop comment Bonnie avait pu s'y retrouver.

-C'est vrai, admit la sorcière en relevant un peu la tête, mais ne je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard…

o*o

_Flashback_

_-Ne comptez pas sur nous pour vous laisser entrer ! gronda la voix de Klaus._

_Les parois des sous-terrains étaient sombres mais la lumière vive qui émanait de l'alcôve leur permettait de se mouvoir avec une assez bonne visibilité. Quand on y faisait face, elle était d'ailleurs si aveuglante qu'il était impossible de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du renfoncement. Néanmoins, les renseignements que leur avait donné le professeur Shane indiquaient que le remède contre le vampirisme se trouvait bien à l'intérieur de cette immense alcôve. En entendant la voix de Klaus derrière elles, Caroline et Elena s'y précipitèrent, voulant échapper aux originels et obtenir le remède les premières, mais ce fut peine perdu. Elle furent stoppées respectivement par Klaus et Kol._

_-Désolée ma douce, murmura Klaus à l'oreille de Caroline en lui maintenant les bras, je ne peux pas te laisser l'avoir._

_-Kol, Klaus, ça suffit ! ordonna la voix d'Elijah, qui avait suivi ses frères._

_Il était venu pour s'assurer qu'aucune des femmes ne soient blessées. Voyant que les deux jeunes frères ne se résoudraient pas à écouter leur aîné, Bonnie prit les devants et lança un anévrisme digne de ce nom aux deux originels qui maintenaient ses amies._

_Klaus tomba à genou en se maintenant la tête tandis que Kol balança sans ménagement Elena contre un rempart de la grotte en grognant, titubant un peu sous le choc d'une telle douleur. À peine fut-elle libérée de son emprise que Caroline s'élança dans l'alcôve lumineuse._

_Une inscription au dessus de l'antre où venait de pénétrer Caroline attira l'attention de Bonnie: l'intense lumière l'avait empêchée de la remarquer plus tôt. Tandis qu'elle la déchiffrait, l'anévrisme qu'elle lançait diminua en puissance. Kol, qui avait aperçu du coin de l'oeil la blonde s'élancer dans l'alcôve, saisit cette occasion pour se lancer à sa poursuite. Sans doute alerté par la rapidité et la détermination de son frère, Klaus le suivit aussitôt et disparut à son tour dans la lumière aveuglante en recommandant : "Ne la blesse pas !", avant que sa voix ne s'évanouisse dans les profondeurs de l'antre._

_Elijah suivit ses frères pour être certain qu'il n'y ait aucun dérapage et que Caroline s'en sorte effectivement indemne tandis qu'Elena se redressait, prête à les suivre._

_-NON, ELENA, N'ENTRE PAS ! hurla soudainement Bonnie._

_Mais c'était trop tard, Elena s'était déplacée à la vitesse du son et s'était figée juste derrière l'encadrement de l'antre. Sa silhouette ainsi exposée à la lumière projetait une ombre béante qui se déployait jusqu'à Bonnie._

_Le temps sembla s'arrêter en même temps qu'Elena reprenait son souffle, se tournant lentement vers son amie, le visage figée dans une expression terrorisée. Ses lèvres se mirent alors à bouger mais aucun sons ne sortit de sa bouche. Frappée d'horreur, Bonnie psalmodia des paroles latines en tendant les mains vers son amie qui venait de se condamner en entrant dans l'endroit maudit._

_Bonnie avait déchiffré l'inscription trop tard : " Il n'y a rien pour les créatures de la nuit que la mort en ces lieux". En pénétrant dans l'alcôve, il avaient tous couru à leur perte._

_L'image d'Elena dans la grotte était tremblotante et pourtant Bonnie donnait le meilleur d'elle même pour ne pas la laisser s'évanouir._

_-REVIENS ! hurla Bonnie entre deux incantations._

_Les traits d'Elena étaient tendus, son visage exprimait son désir de retourner en arrière, de rejoindre son amie, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait mis les deux pieds dans la mort et le chemin de retour était barré. Mais Bonnie ne baissait pas les bras, essayant de maintenir ouvert le passage qui séparait les mort des vivants dans l'espoir qu'Elena puisse retourner en arrière et, avec un peu de chance, Caroline aussi. Même si ça impliquait que les originels puissent la suivre, elle s'en moquait : elle voulait que ses amis reviennent._

_Mais un tel sortilège était contre nature, la voie qui séparait la mort de la vie ne pouvait être manipulée sous peine de sanction terrible, et Bonnie se sentait sombrer. L'image de son amie s'évanouissait devant ses yeux mais la sorcière n'abandonnait toujours pas. Malgré les ténèbres qui commençaient à l'engloutir, elle tenta de maintenir le sortilège… puis tout devint noir._

o*o

Les fauteuils étaient longs, faits à l'ancienne, ce qui avait permis à tout le monde d'avoir une place

Kol et Katherine étaient côte à côte sur le fauteuil tourné vers la cheminée tandis que les trois amies étaient assises sur le même et faisait face à Elijah et Klaus. Les femmes avaient toute un air qui se confondait entre et crainte et consternation tandis que les originels affichaient clairement leur irritation de s'être fait aussi facilement avoir.

-Et je peux savoir ce que la Petrova fait ici ? Elle voulait nous devancer pour pouvoir accueillir chaleureusement son petit ami ? s'enquit Kol en baladant son regard entre Klaus et Katherine.

La mâchoire de Klaus se crispa, agacé de la réflexion narquoise de son frère. Cependant, il ne releva pas : Kol avait beau lancer des sarcasmes sur un ton léger, il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. Tout le monde se tourna vers Katherine qui abordait désormais un léger sourire satisfait alors qu'elle commençait à comprendre les privilèges que pouvaient apporter la mort : elle n'avait plus rien à craindre d'eux.

-Alors ? insista Elijah en observant Katherine avec hostilité.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie de répondre ?

Furieux, Klaus se leva en serrant les poings. On aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de la frapper lui-même.

-Tu voulais nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, c'est ça?

-Et elle aurait réussi… souffla Caroline en se rappelant que Katherine était arrivée dans la pièce bien avant tout le monde.

Personne ne l'avait effectivement vu rentrer, preuve qu'elle avait eu une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux.

Katherine croisa les bras en reniflant avec dédain.

-Je comptais juste échanger le remède, déclara t-elle.

-Contre quoi ? demanda Elijah avec suspicion.

-Quelle importance ? intervint Bonnie qui était déjà fatiguée de leur querelle, on est tous morts de toute façon.

Elena réfléchit un instant les sourcils froncés, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- Quelque chose m'échappe, Bonnie… je ne sais même pas exactement comment je suis morte mais je me souviens de toi… tu regardais quelque chose au-dessus de moi.

Bonnie hocha la tête, se remémorant l'abominable souvenir d'être restée impuissante face à son amie qui disparaissait sous ses yeux.

-Il y avait une inscription au dessus de l'antre et j'ai compris que tu n'en ressortirais pas. Tu étais tirée de l'_autre côté_, j'ai essayé de maintenir le pont entre les deux mondes ouverts pour que tu puisses sortir mais… je n'étais pas assez puissante. J'ai été entrainée avec toi.

Klaus regardait les deux amies avec un fin sourire narquois.

-D'abord, tu perds ta mère à cause d'elle, et maintenant, tu perds ta vie. Fallait mieux choisir tes amies, sorcière.

Elena baissa la tête, se sentant honteuse. Intérieurement, elle était d'accord avec Klaus et se sentait responsable des malheurs de son amie qui avait encore tenté de la sauver. D'ailleurs, toute cette histoire de remède n'avait-elle pas été mise sur le tapis pour la sauver, elle, à l'origine ? Bonnie posa une main sur le genou d'Elena pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle déclara même d'une voix ferme.

-Je ne regrette rien.

-Et pourquoi on est tous ici? s'impatienta Kol qui se fichait complètement des petites histoires qui n'avaient pas de rapport avec lui, je pensais que l'autre côté était situé sur terre.

-On est sur terre, informa Katherine en levant l'index comme une élève.

-Et on est également de l'_autre côté_, renchérit Bonnie.

-Tu ne réponds pas à la question, jolie sorcière, reprit Kol sans prendre la peine de masquer son agacement, pourquoi sommes-nous coincés ici ? Non pas que ta charmante compagnie me dérange, bien au contraire. Mais je suis curieux.

Bonnie croisa les bras. Supporter la présence de Klaus était déjà difficile pour elle, le fait que Kol soit là aussi n'arrangeait pas les choses. D'autant plus qu'elle détestait la façon dont il l'observait : il avait un regard noir, à la fois arrogant et inquisiteur, la scrutant avec insistance sans la moindre gêne. Bonnie tourna un peu le visage, se concentrant sur le mur en face d'elle.

-La grotte contient un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour entrainer n'importe quelle "créature de la nuit" dans la mort, dit-elle, je pense qu'être coincés ici est un … châtiment.

-Un châtiment ? Mais on ne peut pas être en enfer. Pas plus qu'on ne peut être au paradis. Les créatures tels que nous ne peuvent avoir accès à aucun des deux, raisonna Elijah.

-Justement, répondit Katherine en fronçant les sourcils.

Son épine dorsale s'était redressée tandis qu'elle semblait réaliser quelque chose, ce qui piqua la curiosité des autres.

-Comme c'est ironique… ajouta t-elle avec un sourire amer.

-De quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda Klaus, oubliant par la même occasion d'être hostile avec elle.

Katherine lui lança un regard pensif et répondit :

-Nous sommes tous entrés dans l'antre en voulant trouver un remède au vampirisme… un _remède_, dit-elle en insistant sur le mot.

Il y eut un instant de silence où tous s'observèrent en chien de faïence.

-La rédemption ? tenta alors Bonnie qui cherchait à voir où Katherine voulait en venir.

-Non, le purgatoire, la corrigea Kol en plissant un peu les yeux, c'est bien à ça que tu penses, Katherine ?

La brunette hocha un peu la tête.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple hypothèse… Qu'en penses-tu, Bonnie ? demanda la belle, voulant l'avis de la sorcière.

-C'est possible… je ne suis pas certaine mais…

Klaus tapa du poing sur le fauteuil, manquant de peu la jambe d'Elijah.

-T'as intérêt d'être certaine ! Parce que je te jure que…

-KLAUS ! l'interrompit Caroline, hors d'elle.

Ce grand malheur qu'ils avaient en commun leur faisait parfois oublier qu'ils étaient ennemis, mais les semblants d'entente qui apparaissait de temps à autre se retrouvaient toujours vite balayés, le naturel de chacun finissant toujours par reprendre le dessus.

-Je te demande pardon _chérie_.

-Continue Bonnie, l'encouragea Elijah en se massant la tempe avec deux doigts.

-C'est plausible, répondit finalement Bonnie en soupirant, on a tous ici commis des erreurs. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, ils nous laisseront partir… et après on pourra errer sur terre comme nous sommes condamnés à le faire.

-"Au bout d'un moment" ? Tu peux pas préciser ? demanda Klaus.

Il avait parlé d'une voix posée, mais son visage agressif trahissait son énervement. Néanmoins, il faisait des efforts pour ne pas déraper.

-Plusieurs siècles, j'en suis persuadée, souffla Elena d'un air dépité.

Il y eut un silence embêté tandis que tout le monde réalisait que ce qu'avait dit Elena était certainement vrai.

-Plusieurs siècles avec… eux… se lamenta Caroline en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, à nouveau proche de l'évanouissement.

-C'est pas le moment de paniquer, Caroline, tenta de l'apaiser Elijah.

La jolie blonde redressa la tête pour lui adresser un regard furibond.

-JE PANIQUE SI JE VEUX, MERDE !

-Fais attention ma douce, il y a des moments où ton langage laisse à désirer, l'avertit Klaus, soudainement amusé.

-Toi, va te…

-Ça suffit vous trois ! ordonna sèchement Bonnie.

Katherine soupira en roulant les yeux. Elle se leva et fit mine de se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

-Bon, dit-elle, suis-je vraiment la seule à me demander qui est le guignol qui nous a amené là ?

Tous repensèrent au garçon de chambre qui les avaient conduit dans la pièce, se demandant effectivement quel rôle il pouvait bien jouer dans le monde des morts.

-Moi je me demande surtout si on peut ressentir la douleur dans la mort… quelqu'un est volontaire pour se faire torturer ? proposa Kol, l'air de rien.

-Kol ! le rabroua sèchement la sorcière.

-Bonnie ? dit-il avec un sourire faussement aimable.

La jolie métisse le fusilla du regard puis se tourna vers ses deux amies avec une mine atterrée pour leur signifier que les originels commençaient sérieusement à la gonfler. Caroline comprit cinq sur cinq :

-Bon, il est temps de ré-agencer cette pièce !

Elle se leva d'un bond et usa de sa force vampirique pour éloigner le fauteuil sur lequel elle était précédemment assise et le retourner de sorte à ce qu'il soit face au mur. Bonnie et Elena, qui étaient encore assise dessus, eurent l'impression d'effectuer un léger tour de montagne russe puis soupirèrent brièvement une fois arrivées à destination.

-Voilà qui est mieux, commenta Bonnie, soulagée de ne plus avoir toutes ces têtes brulées en face d'elle.

Caroline pointa du doigt les quatre autres :

-Maintenant, vous m'écoutez attentivement. On a besoin de calme, alors vous nous fichez la paix jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Et on fait quoi en attendant? s'indigna Kol.

Caroline le fusilla du regard et lui présenta ses pouces qu'elle fit tourner entre eux pour leur mimer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Elle s'installa ensuite à côté de Bonnie, n'ayant pas le loisir de remarquer le sourire mi-amusé-mi-attendri qu'avait Klaus en la regardant.

-À tes ordres, ma douce, dit-il.

Les trois filles n'écoutaient plus la discussions des autres mais apparemment, une dispute semblait avoir pris naissance entre Katherine et Klaus. Il y eut un moment de silence entre les amies avant qu'Elena ne prenne la parole.

-Quand je pense que c'est le professeur Shane qui nous a mis sur la piste du remède…

-Vous pensez qu'il était au courant qu'on n'en reviendrait pas ? chuchota Caroline.

Bonnie pinça les lèvres. Elle avait toujours apprécié le professeur et espérait sincèrement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une trahison de sa part, lui qui s'était toujours montré si attentionné avec elle.

-C'est pas sûr … l'histoire du remède n'était pas inconnue des originels. Et même Katherine était au courant, répondit Bonnie tout aussi bas.

-Ça, je pense que Katherine l'a appris par le professeur Shane lui-même, dit la blonde.

-Elle nous aurait écouté ? s'enquit Elena, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-C'est possible. Faut dire que les couloirs du lycée ne sont pas le meilleur endroit pour une conversations privées, fit remarquer Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il y eut un léger silence et étrangement, le calme semblait être revenu dans la pièce, ce qui était un exploit vu l'état nerveux dans lequel tout le monde se trouvait en cet instant.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'on est au purgatoire ?

-Je ne sais pas Elena, soupira Bonnie, la seule chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que la personne qui a jeté le sortilège de la grotte était extrêmement puissante et avait pour but d'exterminer toutes créatures surnaturels.

Elena commença à se tortiller les mains, le regard baissé. L'air attristé, les lèvres tremblotante, elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-Oh Bonnie, je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce qui nous arrive. C'est ma faute... murmura t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

La sorcière secoua vigoureusement la tête.

-Ça suffit Elena ! Tu n'y est pour rien. C'était convenu que je vienne.

-Et moi… heu… bon d'accord, c'était pas convenu. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec Tyler en sachant que vous vous lanciez dans une quête aussi importante! Mais attendez, j'y pense… les frères Salvatore...

Elena leva un regard triste vers Caroline.

-Damon est avec mon frère quant à Stefan… il ne voulait plus me voir après ce que je lui ai dit… Je… j'arrive pas à croire que je ne les reverrai jam…

La voix d'Elena mourut dans sa gorge tandis qu'elle réprimait un sanglot. Bonnie encercla un bras autour de ses épaules.

-On n'en sait rien Elena.

-On ne sait même pas où on est, renchérit Caroline d'une voix apaisante.

La jolie blonde en avait toujours voulu à Elena de blesser Stefan et de lui préférer Damon, mais en ce moment, elle avait plus pitié pour elle qu'autre chose. Elle s'apitoyait peut-être sur son sort, mais aussi sur celui des autres et n'était pas insensible à la détresse de son amie, loin de là.

Elena essuya ses yeux.

-Et s'ils se lançaient à notre recherche ? Et si le professeur Shane les attirait dans le piège ?

-On n'est même pas sûr que Shane sait effectivement que c'en est un, Elena.

-Au pire, il atterriront ici, et puis on devra se battre pour plus de place dans les fauteuils, tenta de plaisanter Caroline.

Elena se força à sourire et hocha doucement la tête, n'ajoutant rien. Le silence dans la pièce commençait à devenir trop inquiétant pour les oreilles de Caroline, si bien qu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous faites quoi ? demanda t-elle.

La blonde se figea sur place en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Etonnée que Caroline se retrouve bouche bée, Bonnie et Elena se tournèrent aussi vers les autres et se retrouvèrent alors dans le même état de stupéfaction:

Kol et Klaus étaient tous les deux sagement assis autour de Katherine et légèrement penché sur un livre qu'elle tenait ouvert sur ses genoux. Ils étaient tous les trois plongés dans dans leur lecture dans un silence religieux sous le regard désapprobateur d'Elijah. Katherine demanda alors aux deux qui lisaient avec elle :

-Je tourne ?

-Oui, j'ai terminé, répondit Klaus avec une politesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Moi aussi, ajouta Kol.

Katherine tourna alors la page et les trois se concentrèrent à nouveau sur la lecture avant qu'Elena ne soit frappée d'une prise de conscience effroyable.

-Mais… C'EST MON JOURNAL !

Elle se rua sur les trois pour tenter de le récupérer mais Kol se leva pour l'intercepter et la maintenir à l'écart de Katherine, qui avait refermé le livre et le serrait contre elle, telle une mère qui protège son nouveau né.

-RENDEZ-LUI ! hurla Caroline.

-Hors de question ! aboya Katherine.

-Comment vous l'avez eu ?! rétorqua Elena en se débattant sauvagement dans les bras de Kol, qui ne semblait d'ailleurs pas faire de grand efforts pour la maintenir à l'écart.

-Ils l'ont trouvé dans la penderie, soupira Elijah.

Celui-ci avait refusé de lire avec eux par respect pour la vie privée d'Elena, contrairement aux autres qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

-RENDEZ-LE MOI ! cria Elena en se débattant toujours.

-Dans la penderie ? répéta Bonnie, incrédule.

-Oui, un objet personnel qui nous accompagne dans la mort atterrit dedans, l'informa Caroline à voix haute, tentant de couvrir les grognements outrés d'Elena.

La sorcière écarquilla un instant les yeux, puis se précipita vers la penderie en vociférant : "ET VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS PU ME LE DIRE AVANT ?!"

Elle l'ouvrit à la volée et fouilla fébrilement dedans sous le regard étonné des autres. Kol était lui même si stupéfait de voir la sorcière dans un tel état de colère sans raison valable qu'il en avait même lâché Elena.

Quand Bonnie émergea de la penderie, elle tenait dans sa main l'objet qu'elle avait amené avec elle dans la mort. C'était une sorte de bracelet comportant une petite pierre. Bonnie le contempla un instant, comme fascinée.

-Mon bracelet en opale… il avait appartenu à ma grand-mère.

-Elle avait très mauvais goût, répliqua Kol, agacé que la belle ait fait tout ce remue-ménage pour un simple bibelot.

Bonnie l'incendia du regard.

-Il contient une magie très puissante, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle reporta son attention sur le bracelet, l'observant un instant d'un air pensif avant d'ajouter:

-Et ce n'est pas un hasard s'il est là.

* * *

_Chapitre terminé. Pleins de bisous à vous !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Opale sur funérailles**

_Une longue absence, je sais et je suis vraiment désolée mais ce début d'année était juste trop chargé pour moi. Ça devrait aller mieux désormais, donc bon. En tout cas merci pour toutes ses reviews fort sympathiques, j'espère que la suite vous plaira (:_

**Rappels**_**: Kennett, Klaroline et Katherine/Elijah/Elena (Pour l'instant, vous penchez plus sur Katherine, chers lecteurs)**_

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Jeux de regards, jeux hagards._

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans un silence pesant qui martelait et résonnait infiniment dans la tête de chacun. Ils ne se supportaient pas et n'arrivaient pas à ouvrir la bouche pour faire autre chose que se crier dessus. Alors ils avaient passé un marché: plus personne ne devait dire un mot s'il s'agissait d'adresser la parole au camp adverse. C'était garçons contre filles, à l'ancienne, et chacun d'eux trouvait alors son propre moyen pour s'occuper.

Bonnie maintenait son bracelet étroitement serrée dans son poing qu'elle avait appuyé contre ses lèvre. Quand elle fermait les yeux, c'était comme si elle les ouvrait sur ce qu'il se passait sur terre, de l'autre côté de la barrière. Elle voyait son père tranquillement assis sur le canapé du salon en train de siroter son café en lisant son journal. Elle voyait Damon dans sa voiture en train de rugir au téléphone qu'il ne savait pas où pouvait bien être passées les trois filles. Elle voyait Jeremy tentant désespérément de joindre sa soeur sur son portable tout en grimpant les escaliers du bâtiment où vivait le professeur Shane…

Quelque chose l'empêcha de voir plus loin. C'était un sentiment de malaise, de gêne. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour en chercher la cause et tomba sur le regard transperçant de Kol. Un regard inquisiteur et mauvais. Elle détestait quand il posait les yeux sur elle. Kol empêchait son esprit de trouver un semblant de tranquillité. Il la troublait.

Bonnie pinça les lèvres d'agacement.

-Regarde ailleurs, veux-tu ?

-Non. Pas envie.

Elena décroisa les jambes et se pencha légèrement en avant, lançant un regard de reproche aux originaux.

-On n'est pas censés se parler, rappela t-elle.

-Va dire ça à ta copine, se défendit Kol.

-Taisez-vous, rétorqua Klaus.

Les deux s'exécutèrent, non sans avoir échanger un regard hostile avant. Elena s'enfonça à nouveau dans le fond du fauteuil tandis que Kol se leva pour aller s'adosser contre la cheminée, dominant les autres de hauteur et pouvant ainsi observer leurs actions à loisir. C'était sa façon à lui de s'occuper. Le malaise, l'agacement, la honte ou tout autre émotion négative qu'il pouvait capter chez les autres lui faisait du bien et du mal à la fois. Du bien parce qu'en tant que vampire, il s'était toujours nourri du malheur d'autrui. Et du mal parce qu'il avaient l'impression que les émotions de ses camarades déteignaient un peu sur lui. Klaus et Elijah étaient tous les deux parfaitement stoïques et fixaient sans relâche leur propre point invisible, perdus dans leurs pensées. Bonnie ferma de nouveau les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait sur terre.

Katherine poussa un soupir exagérément bruyant pour faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme. En regardant un peu autour, elle fut ravie de remarquer que Caroline semblait un peu angoissée. Elle fouillait dans son mini sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait pas mais qu'elle espérait tout de même trouver, comme s'il pouvait y apparaitre à tout instant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Katherine.

Caroline sortit son rouge à lèvre de son sac et le présenta à sa vue.

-Ils m'ont pris mon miroir à l'accueil. Je me demande à quoi je ressemble… je… ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas regardée.

Katherine hocha la tête. Sur ce point, elle se trouvait dans le même état de détresse que Caroline. Mais elle avait suffisamment de maitrise sur elle-même pour ne pas le montrer.

-C'est frustrant, hein ? demanda t-elle avec un léger sourire compréhensif.

-Pire que ça, souffla la blonde.

Caroline était habituée à son image, à être toujours impeccable, à avoir les regards braqués sur elle. Or ici, ceux qui n'avaient pas les paupières closes préféraient fixer le vide. Pour les personnes narcissiques comme elle, ils n'y avait rien de pire que l'indifférence.

-Personne n'a de miroir ? demanda timidement Caroline, rompant l'accord que les filles avaient passé avec les originels.

Personne ne lui répondit, pas même Klaus. Il semblait que l'esprit de chacun avait préféré prendre la fuite, loin de la pièce.

-Hé !

-Pourquoi essayer de leur parler ? Ils rêvent d'un endroit loin d'ici. Loin de toi.

-J'ai moi-même rêvé d'un endroit loin de _toi_. Mais ça commence à bien faire. Je m'ennuie !

-Plus que quelques siècles à tenir !

Caroline s'indigna devant son cynisme et sa méchanceté.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

-Parce que je m'ennuie aussi.

Caroline grommela de rage mais décida de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de Katherine. Elle porta les mains à son visage.

-Bon sang, de quoi ai-je l'air ? C'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se voir.

Son regard paniqué croisa celui de Klaus. Même si les yeux bleus de l'hybride ne laissaient rien transparaitre, Caroline se sentait soulagée d'avoir gagné son attention.

-Ton mascara a coulé, lança Katherine, et ton rouge à lèvre déborde.

Caroline essuya vivement le dessous de ses yeux avec son index.

-Et maintenant ?

-C'est pire, tu t'en es étalé partout.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de me mentir, par hasard? demanda Caroline d'un ton suspicieux.

-Viens t'asseoir ici, chérie, déclara alors Klaus en tapotant la place que Kol avait quitté, à côté de lui.

Caroline jeta successivement un coup d'oeil à chacune de ses amies comme pour obtenir leurs approbations mais aucune d'elles ne lui prêta attention. Caroline se leva et alla timidement s'installer à côté de Klaus. Il lui lança un long regard avant de se pencher légèrement vers elle.

-Regarde dans mes yeux, est-ce que tu t'y vois ?

-Je suis toute petite. Je me vois très mal, se plaignit-elle.

-Je te vois, moi. Toute entière. Tu n'as qu'à me poser des questions sur ton apparence.

Caroline entrouvrit la bouche, hésitante, puis accepta sa proposition, faute de mieux.

-Mon mascara a vraiment coulé ?

Klaus sourit légèrement.

-Un peu. Laisse-moi faire.

Il leva la main vers son visage et essuya délicatement le surplus de noir avec son pouce.

-C'est mieux ? demanda ensuite Caroline.

-Oui.

-Et mon rouge à lèvre ?

-Tu n'en as plus du tout.

-C'est laid?

-Bien sûr que non. Ta bouche est exquise, ma douce.

-Que c'est agaçant, je ne peux plus juger par moi-même. Tu me jures que c'est bien ? On n'a pas les même goûts.

-J'ai ton goût, puisque tu me plais. Tu es belle, crois-moi. Est-ce que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un miroir ? demanda Klaus avec orgueil.

Katherine observait les deux d'un mauvais oeil. Voir que Caroline se sentait un peu plus apaisée l'agaçait plus que tout autre chose vu qu'elle avait maintenant l'impression d'être la seule rongée par l'angoisse.

-Probablement… répondit Caroline sans grande conviction.

Katherine détourna les yeux, ennuyée. Son regard s'alluma quand il tomba sur Elijah. L'originel était assis sur son canapé à elle, mais tout au bout. Il était vraiment en retrait par rapport aux autres et semblait déterminé à respecter l'engagement de demeurer silencieux.

La jolie brunette se donna comme mission de le faire changer d'avis. Katherine se rapprocha de lui pour s'installer le plus près possible. Elle observa un long moment son visage aux traits nobles, espérant qu'il tournerait la tête vers elle. Mais il ne bougea pas.

-Ils m'ennuient avec leurs bavardages, pas toi ? dit-elle en désignant Klaus et Caroline d'un signe de tête.

Elijah ne répondit rien, le visage résolument tourné sur le côté.

-Oh Elijah, ne me dis pas que tu vas respecter ce stupide accord ! Tous le monde l'a déjà rompu, il n'a plus lieu d'être !

Katherine fit la moue. Elle ne supportait pas son mutisme. Ils avaient beau être nombreux dans la pièce, elle se sentait terriblement seule. Toute sa vie avait été alimentée par le regard des hommes. Cette pièce la faisait sombrer dans l'oubli. Et elle ne le supportait pas.

-Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Regarde-moi, au moins. Allez, regarde-moi!

Katherine posa doucement la main sur sa joue et exerça une pression dessus pour qu'il tourne la tête. Elijah la laissa faire et accepta de poser le regard sur elle. Il poussa un léger soupir las avant de finalement prendre la parole.

-Voilà, je te regarde. Que veux-tu maintenant, Katherine?

La belle afficha un fin sourire satisfait, heureuse d'avoir enfin toute son attention.

-Est-ce que tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

Elijah pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, vaguement amusé.

-Comme toujours, tu es magnifique.

Katherine se rapprocha davantage de lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé…

S'il y avait bien une seule personne dans la pièce qui ne demandait qu'à être ignorée, c'était Bonnie. Mais il semblait que le ciel avait décidé de ne pas lui rendre grâce. Kol s'était lassé de l'agitation de la pièce et avait décidé de reporter son attention sur elle, la fixant de ses yeux noirs et insistants. Et la brune en avait déjà marre. Elle ne supportait pas qu'il l'observe ainsi. C'était comme s'il la jugeait, comme s'il lisait en elle, comme s'il s'était installé dans ses pensées pour tenter de lui en faire perdre le fil. Et ça marchait.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, Kol !

Il croisa les bras.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu me déranges.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi. Tu devrais te sentir flattée par tant d'attention.

-Je le serais si cette attention ne venait pas de toi ! Fiche-moi la paix.

-Que me reproches-tu, au juste? Je ne te fais rien de mal.

Bonnie gigota un peu sur son fauteuil, ne trouvant pas une bonne raison qui expliquait la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre lui en cet instant.

-Je t'ai dit que ça me dérange !

Leur dispute avait fait attiré l'attention sur eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bonnie ? demanda Elijah d'une voix concerné.

-Je… j'en ai marre, balbutia Bonnie.

-De Kol ?

-De tout! J'ai envie d'une douche. Et… et je veux voir la lumière du soleil ! Et j'aimerais être seule, sauf que vous êtes tous là !

Son discours était parfaitement décousu, mais il reflétait plutôt bien la situation dans laquelle chacun se trouvait.

-J'ai aussi envie d'une douche, intervint Katherine en faisant un signe de main, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire savoir ses sentiments à son auditoire.

-J'ai l'impression de suffoquer... marmonna Bonnie.

-Moi aussi, avoua enfin Elena d'une petite voix.

Elijah regarda successivement les trois femmes avec sévérité.

-C'est parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de parler, dit-il d'un ton réprobateur, L'atmosphère serait plus léger si tout le monde se taisait.

-Tu trouves ? Moi, c'est comme si je vous entendais tous penser ! Ça me donne mal à la tête ! se plaignit Katherine en portant deux doigts à sa tempe pour illustrer ses propos.

-Moi aussi, approuva Caroline.

-J'vous disais bien qu'on était au purgatoire ! reprit la brune, ça explique pourquoi on se sent mal, pourquoi il fait chaud et pourquoi on est ensemble alors qu'on ne se supporte pas. C'est une épreuve pour expier nos fautes !

-Je crois qu'on ne tiendra jamais, soupira Elena.

-On n'a pas le choix.

Kol s'approcha de Bonnie.

-Et ton bracelet, sorcière ? Ça fait des heures, peut-être même des jours que tu le gardes sur toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'apporte?

-J'attends qu'il m'apporte les réponses.

-On ne veut pas de réponse, on veut une solution. Trouve-la.

-On est morts! rétorqua froidement Bonnie, il n'y a pas de solutions, seulement des miracles. Et je ne suis pas en mesure de vous en apporter pour l'instant, alors j'attends. Fais de même.

-Arrêtez de vous disputez, tous les… commença Katherine avant d'être coupé par Kol.

-On n'a pas tous ta patience, Bonnie. Arrête d'attendre et agis. À quoi ça te sert d'être une sorcière ?!

-Elijah, dit Katherine d'une voix suppliante en secouant légèrement son bras, ils veulent pas m'écouter…

-Techniquement, quand on est mort, ça ne sert à rien ! s'énerva la sorcière.

-Tu pourrais…

-Ça suffit, Kol ! siffla Elijah, laisse Bonnie tranquille. S'il y a une solution, elle nous le fera savoir de toute manière, alors arrête de la brusquer.

Le plus jeune accepta de se taire et Katherine lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à l'ainé. Et ce fut au tour de Bonnie de réclamer l'aide d'Elijah.

-Dis-lui qu'il arrête de me regarder, supplia t-elle à voix basse en cachant ses propres yeux d'une main.

Seule. Elle voulait être seule et oubliée. Au moins quelques instants. Mais la présence de Kol annihilait toutes ses chances d'aller mieux.

-Elle pète un plomb… nota Klaus.

-Je crois qu'on est toutes en train de péter un plomb, soupira Elena, plus le temps avance, plus ça va mal. Comment vous faites pour vous sentir aussi bien, vous?

Les trois originaux échangèrent un regard sombre. Qui a dit qu'ils se sentaient bien ?

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je vous dis à plus et au prochain, bisous bisous !_


End file.
